


Nobody Lies

by lilyleia78



Category: House
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Episode Related, Episode: s02e11 Need to Know, First Time, M/M, Truth Serum, bottom!House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>this stupid stuff in my system won’t even let me lie to myself</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/phinnia/profile)[**phinnia**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/phinnia/) who helped me figure out how House ended up drugged. Without her this story would be crackier and not half as good. Thanks also to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rivulet027/profile)[**rivulet027**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rivulet027/) for answering my cry for help even though she doesn't watch much House.

"I'm going to sue this hospital for every penny it has," house announced with aplomb as he collapsed onto the couch in Wilson'office.

Wilson couldn't be bothered to look away from his laptop. He started a new game of Test Twist before replying. "Then you'll have to start covering your own malpractice insurance. It'd probably be cheaper to forgive whatever imaginary offense we've bestowed upon you this time."

"It's not imaginary," House protested. "You may have a point about the insurance though. Any reason I can't sue Cuddy personally instead?"

"That depends, is her offense greater than your sexual harassment of her?"

"No," House replied quickly. Wilson looked up then, and the look of distaste on his best friends face made him shut down the game to give the other man his full attention.

"What happened?"

"I've been given a truth drug," House spat the word 'truth' like a curse word.

Wilson waved a hand at him dismissively and launched a new browser. "I don't know why you came in here to bother me if you're not going to tell me the truth."

"Didn't you hear me? I have to tell the truth!" House sat up on the couch and shot Wilson a glare.

Wilson studied him carefully before sighing. "If this turns out to be a joke…"

"It's not." The relief in House's voice was so great that Wilson decided to believe him. "Mark thinks I'm trying to steal Stacy away from him. As if anyone would chose me when there are better options," House grimaced at the words leaving his mouth.

Wilson was startled by the admission. He had no idea how to respond and opted for ignoring it. "So, he injected you with a serum to…what? Force you into a confession?"

House shrugged. "He slipped it into my Vicodin bottle actually. It's some new formula in pill form. I didn't know anything was wrong until I found myself telling the moron that I'm in lo…" House trailed off with a glare at Wilson.

"What?" Wilson scowled back. "I didn't do anything."

"You got me talking," House accused.

"Heaven forbid you slip up and actually tell me something that matters," Wilson rolled his eyes. "What did you tell him that you can't tell me?"

"I'm not falling for that Jimmy-boy. Forget it."

Wilson walked around to stand in front of House, folded his arms across his chest, and leaned back on his desk. "How did he get close enough to your pill bottle to slip anything into it?" he asked with obvious suspicion.

"I don't know that either!" House was clearly distraught with his inability to figure this out. "He's the sneakiest man I've ever met." A pause. "Except maybe you."

Wilson looked at him skeptically.

"What? I've never met myself, obviously."

"Of course," Wilson acknowledged. "Are you trying to steal his wife away?"

"No," House scoffed, still scowling.

"Then why are you hiding in my office?" Wilson asked bemusedly.

"I'm n..." Wilson had to hide his grin behind his hand as he watched House struggle to get the lie out. "Fine, I am."

"Why?"

"I told him I slept with Stacy when we got back from Baltimore." House made of face of disgust as the secret tumbled out of him.

Wilson's face instantly fell from mirth to neutrality. "You did what?"

House sat up and stared at his cane, eyes flicking just once to Wilson. "You heard me."

Wilson nodded even though House wasn't looking at him and absently picked up his coffee. Silence dominated the room for the length of time it took him to finish the cup, but Wilson's thoughts were racing. Something House had said was gnawing on him, and he couldn't quite…ah, there it was. "You slept with Stacy, but you're not trying to steal her away from Mark."

House made a face. "No."

"No, you're not trying to steal Stacy?" Wilson was confused.

"Not anymore," House conceded reluctantly.

"Why not?" Wilson asked in a carefully teasing tone. "Bad breath?"

"Minty fresh."

"She calls you on your bull?"

"You call me on my bull. I keep you around."

"Horrible fashion sense?"

House was clearly getting fed up with this game, but he refused to lose by leaving. "Bad fashion's never turned me off before."

"Stacy doesn't have bad fashion sense," Wilson turned a confused expression on his best friend.

"No, she doesn't," House agreed, although he did looked rather pissed to be admitting it.

Wilson eyed him for a little longer, but continued with his earlier line of questioning.

"Is she having a bad hair day? I know all about your secret hair fetish. You decided not to pursue her because her hair isn't up to your standards, didn't you?"

House had apparently reached his threshold of annoyance for the day. "I'm not trying to steal her, because when Mark asked if I'm in love with her I said no."

Now Wilson really was surprised. "Why?"

"Because this stupid stuff in my system won't even let me lie to myself. And apparently, I'm in love with you, you moron!" he shouted. The look of annoyed dismay crossing his face would have been funny if Wilson hadn't been too preoccupied to notice. His face took on a thoughtful expression as he looked down and away from House's fury.

"You love me?" Wilson repeated. A grin slowly spread on the younger man's face, amusement evident in every line of his body. House gave a weak smile in return, but wouldn't meet his friend's eyes straight on. Wilson's smile faded in the blink of an eye, his tone became flat and unreadable. "It's true?"

"Haven't you been paying attention? Everything I'm saying right now is true. So what if it is? You love me too!" House's eyes widened in victory.

"Your ego truly knows no bounds, does it?" Wilson huffed.

"My ego has nothing to do with it. I'm incapable of lying right now. I said you love me, so it must be the truth."

Wilson rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "This isn't a movie, House. The drug prevents you from telling lies. It doesn't mean you can't speak one if you don't know the truth."

"So, you don't love me then?" House narrowed in intense blue eyes in a challenge.

"I never said that," Wilson argued. "You're my best friend. You've outlasted 2.5 wives, countless girlfriends, and even the little thing I had with that male nurse in pediatrics." The oncologist smacked a hand over his mouth and looked away, horrified and confused.

"You had an affair with Nurse Fritz and never told me!" House's voice got louder with each word.

"It was an experiment. I wanted to know if it was just you!" Wilson explained urgently before catching himself.

"If what was just me?" House asked with quiet concentration.

Wilson was distracted. His brown eyes sought out his friend in desperation. "House, I think there's something wrong with me."

House waved his cane impatiently. "You're fine. I just slipped you some of the stuff I'm on. You wanted to know if what was just me?"

"You did what?" Wilson growled. "That's a complete violation of trust. You always do this shit. I swear if I didn't…" he trailed off, fuming.

"If you didn't what? Finish a thought Wilson. You're the only mystery I can't seem to solve."

"Good. I don't want you to get bored and leave me," Wilson closed his eyes as the words slipped out against his will. Clearly he was going to have to invest in a muzzle until the drugs wore off.

When he opened his eyes again, House was inches from him. The look on his face was haunted – dread and hope swirling desperately. House appeared to be fighting, though whether to force the words out or keep them in, Wilson couldn't tell. "I wouldn't, couldn't. Need you."

If Wilson had been the crying type, now would be when his eyes should be filling up. But he only let out a small gasp to reveal his feelings.

House ordered gruffly, "Tell me why you slept with Nurse Fritz."

"I didn't," Wilson promised. "It was just a couple of dates. One kiss, nothing more."

"Why?"

"I needed to know if I was attracted to all men or just to you," Wilson whispered, eyes never leaving House's face.

House let out a shaky breath and tipped forward to press his forehead against Wilson's. "And?"

"It's just you. Fantasizing about men, looking at men, being with a man does nothing for me – unless it's you."

"I'm going to kiss you now," House informed him.

"Thank God," was all Wilson got out before he was being devoured.

A hot demanding mouth clamped down on his, claiming him. House's tongue asked for, and was quickly granted, entrance, plunging into the warm depths of Wilson's mouth and making Wilson's cock take notice.

Wilson broke away with a gasp as House's hand drifted down to cup him through his perfectly pressed pants. He wanted to say that he didn't want to do this here, but he was incapable of lying; and he did want to do this; here, at home, in House's damned fishbowl of an office even, as long as it meant having House right now.

"We shouldn't do this here," Wilson murmured instead, because that was true.

House could see right through his weak attempt at resistance. "Want to stop?" he asked mockingly as he worked Wilson's zipper down and gained access to his fantasies.

Wilson could only convey his denial through a moan as House reached bare skin and palmed the head of his cock. House smirked and pillaged his mouth again as they worked together to lose all their clothing.

When they were completely naked and exposed to the heated gaze of the other, Wilson forced himself to pull away enough to think clearly. "House…have you…I mean do you have any idea…what do you want to do?"

"I want to feel you inside of me." Wilson's cock jumped at the admission, but he could see that House was startled at his own words.

"Are you sure?" He searched the blue eyes in front of him, looking for signs of hesitation, but found none.

"Must be. I couldn't say it otherwise."

"Maybe it's wearing off?" Wilson ventured. He wanted to be sure that they didn't do something House didn't really want. That would be a hell of a way to start this new phase of their relationship.

"I actually kind of liked Bonnie," House said promptly.

Wilson let out a bark of startled laughter. "Not wearing off then."

"Nope."

"You really liked Bonnie?"

"You really want to have this discussion this now?" House licked at Wilson's Adam's Apple in emphasis.

"Nope, wanna fuck you now," Wilson snapped his hips forward to show House just how much he wanted that. "The desk, House, now."

House looked over Wilson's shoulder at the object in question doubtfully. "My leg…"

Wilson just smiled and spun them around, turning House away from him in the process. He used gentle pressure to arrange House over the corner so that his full weight rested on his good leg and his arms. He trailed one finger down the length of House's spine and over the crack of his tempting ass.

"Tease," House complained. Wilson smiled and reached across his desk for a bottle of hand lotion. House followed the movement with his eyes before complaining. "You are not putting that flowery smelling stuff up my ass."

"Then you don't get me up your ass," Wilson told him mildly, rendering the point moot by sliding his finger inside his would-be lover. House clenched and relaxed quickly and Wilson angled his finger until…

"Yes," House hissed as Wilson stroked his prostate. "I can already see the advantages of having a doctor boyfriend."

Wilson was happily surprised at the words and paused in his ministrations. House whined in protest as the finger stilled, and Wilson remembered his objective, working in a second finger. He remained silent until House was making sweet, breathy sounds in the back of his throat and pushing back against the invading digits.

"Boyfriend?" Wilson asked as he added a third finger. House was far too gone on lust to respond coherently, but Wilson didn't mind. He stepped away to rifle through his desk drawers.

"Why do you have condoms in your desk?" House asked, watching over his shoulder as Wilson rolled one on and slicked himself up in an amazingly arousing display.

"Drug rep," Wilson grunted, concentrating on the not coming from the pressure of his own hands combining with sight of House bent and spread so invitingly before him.

"And why are drug reps always giving you condoms?" House scowled, clearly thinking the worst.

"House, shut up." That was all the warning House got before the head of Wilson's cock breached him. House tightened reflexively, and Wilson had to brace himself to stay buried in House's heat.

House took a breath and consciously relaxed. Wilson slipped in further without any effort on his part and then held himself in check while House adjusted and breathed. When House took another deep breath, Wilson pushed in another inch on the exhale. They continued in this manner for several minutes until Wilson was completely sheathed and their thighs kissed.

Wilson closed his eyes to savor the sensation and pulled out slowly. House gasped, and Wilson stilled again. "Am I hurting you?"

"Yes," House panted. Wilson tried to disengage, but House blindly grabbed at Wilson's hip. "No, don't, s'good." He released Wilson to brace himself again. "Angle down a bit."

Wilson added more lotion to the point where they were joined and complied, pushing forward again. Wilson's cock hit the sweet spot; House jerked, cried out, and Wilson swiftly reached around to tug on House's balls.

"Not yet," he crooned softly. "Wait for me."

House groaned in frustration but squeezed his eyes shut. Wilson held himself still until House nodded that he was ready. He set a slow, almost lazy pace, shifting his angle occasionally to push House to the edge and then to bring him back from it. Wilson wanted to make this last forever, but he was conscious of House's leg and was carefully keeping time in his head.

When House was helplessly sobbing his name, Wilson changed angles again and picked up the pace, stroking House's prostate with each rapid thrust. Four strokes later, House gave a wordless cry of warning and came all over Wilson's desk. The spasms rocking the body beneath him pushed Wilson over the edge as well, and he filled the condom before slumping over the prone body of his best friend.

Seconds, minutes, maybe days later, House started to squirm. "You're heavy. Get off the cripple."

Wilson kissed the space between the other man's shoulder blades, and gently eased himself out of and off his best friend. House stood up shakily and, with Wilson's help, made his way back to the couch.

Wilson fetched the Vicodin from House's discarded pants, and shook out a single pill. House held out a hand, but Wilson didn't hand it over. He stared at House until the older man's attention was fixed on him, dropped the pill on his own tongue and leaned down to slip both into House's open mouth.

"Vicodin kisses," House murmured, already half asleep. "I think my life just got perfect."

"Maybe you should try the truth more often," Wilson suggested with a grin as he climbed onto the couch, forcing House to shift to make room for him.

House quirked one eye open. "Let's not get carried away."

Wilson was vaguely thinking of locking the door, or at least covering them up with his lab coat when another thought occurred to him. "What are you going to do about Mark? And Stacy?"

"What are you going to do about Julie?" House countered.

"Wish her happiness as I'm packing my bags," Wilson answered before he had time to think about his answer. The truth drug had the useful side effect of cutting through the bullshit.

"That sounds like my plan too," House said casually. "Except the packing."

They spent a few minutes in a satisfied companionship, doing something they'd swear on pain of death was not cuddling on the couch before Wilson broke the silence again. "Can I stay with you for awhile?"

House pulled a resigned expression that Wilson saw right through. "You can stay as long as you need."

"Need? That might be awhile. Who knows when I'll be able to find a place of my own."

House eyed him speculatively. "How long were you thinking it might take?"

"Forever?" Wilson held his breath.

A slow grin painted itself across the diagnostician's face. "Forever's good."


End file.
